This invention relates to a bank bill identification device which identifies the type of the denomination of a note and, more particularly, to a device which identifies a note by reading the numerical figures printed thereon.
There has been proposed a device which identifies the denomination of a note by numerical figures printed thereon, but it is of a simple structure which moves a note in the longitudinal direction by using a photo-diode or the like and detects the figure by the variation of the light level reflected from the portion of the note where the figure is printed. The device therefore has not been practically usable as it makes mistakes in identification due to a local stain, or as a surface of a note should be transferred under a strict control so that a predetermined portion of the figures on the note be passed through at a sensor position with an extremely high accuracy.